


The One Where Louis Sees Harry for the First Time at Their Auditions

by colazitron



Series: The One Where... [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis sees Harry at their auditions and is immediately entranced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Louis Sees Harry for the First Time at Their Auditions

Louis sees the camera crew before he sees the boy as he lets his gaze drift out over the massive queues, but once his eyes settle on the mop of curly brown hair and the pale skin, he can’t seem to tear them away - or even think to want to. His lips are plump and pink even in the distance and the way his shirt falls over his frame is flattering. Louis’s never thought of another boy like this, yet the words _attractive_ and _pretty_ flutter to the forefront of his mind easy as anything. He’s too far away to hear what he’s saying, but Louis instantly knows that he’ll get through. It’s in how relaxed he is in front of the camera, how he makes the interviewer laugh and how he turns heads curiously. They’ll use this in the show and his interview will probably have been exactly like Louis’ own, so even if this is it for Louis, he’ll have a name and a place and he’s going to find him again.

“Louis?” his mum tears him out of his thoughts and as Louis’ brain catches up with what it’d been thinking just then, he shakes his head a bit, trying to clear it. He fails until he steps on stage and his mind is wiped blank and only comes back when he hears “you’re through”. The next thing he knows, his mum and sisters are squeezing every inch of him they can reach and he only escapes when he claims a need to pee. His mum takes the girls outside and Louis runs through the building, trying to find the boy with the curls and ignoring how stupid he feels because he’s filled to the brim with giddiness and he needs to know that he was right, that he’ll see him again at boot camp.

He doesn’t find him, but he does see him again at boot camp. He only ever catches glimpses of him out of the corner of his eyes and by the time he’s managed to tear himself away from the conversation he’ll be having at the moment (and it doesn’t take longer than a “scuse me” for Louis), he’s gone. He hears him sing with a bunch of other boys on the stair case once and knows he was right. This boy is a born star, with his curls and dimples and charming smiles and that voice. He’s rooted to the spot, listening, and in the ruckus after, he loses him again. It’s when he least expects it - washing his hands in the bathroom - that he finally has the chance to speak to him.

“Hi,” he says. The boy looks up from his phone and gives him a polite smile.

“Hi.”

“I’m Louis.”

“Harry,” he answers, clearly wondering where this is going, but curious about it nonetheless.

“This is gonna sound weird, but… would you mind taking a picture with me? And possibly signing this?” he asks and points at the number pinned to his chest. Harry looks completely bewildered, but amused.

“Why?” he asks.

“Um, well. I heard you sing and I … I know you’re gonna be big someday and then I can pull out the picture and the autograph and show off.”

Harry laughs, full and throaty, his head thrown back, hands clapping together. There are still dimples in his cheeks when he looks at Louis again.

“Alright. But what if you’re wrong and you’re gonna be the famous one?”

“We’ll take two pictures,” Louis shrugs smoothly and Harry’s eyes are stunningly green as they twinkle at him.

“Okay,” he says. “But not in here. The lighting’s terrible.” There’s a teasing drawl in his voice and Louis grins and steps outside with him. Harry puts an arm around his shoulders like it’s nothing and Louis’s own slips around his waist. A part of him wants to push his hand in Harry’s pocket but even he can tell the difference between _a little weird_ and _so definitely over the line_ so he squashes it. They both stretch out their arms with their phones at the same time and Louis’ grin is as genuine as can be, when they lean their heads closer together. Harry’s “say cheese” is completely unnecessary but makes him vibrate with held back laughter and when the phones flash, something inside Louis shifts and clicks and he _knows_.

He knows how tall Harry’s gonna get and how he’ll feel against Louis’ side. He knows the sound of his voice first thing in the morning and the feel of his hair underneath his fingers. He knows the flashes of cameras and the rush of an audience and he hopes against hope that he’s not just delusional, but that he’ll somehow, in any capacity, get to share Harry’s life with him.

Harry steps away and takes the certainty Louis has felt with him, leaving cool air where his warm skin was and _what the fuck was that_ where _you’re everything_ rang in his head.

“See you around, Louis,” Harry smiles and all Louis manages is a nod as he watches him walk away.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://sosyerface.tumblr.com/post/16224287234/was-it-jay-that-said-the-first-time-louis-ever-saw).


End file.
